This invention relates to a device for automatically adjusting the inclining angle of a louver for altering the direction of wind in louver equipment mounted on a ceiling or side wall of a room for directing hot or chilled air toward the desired direction and, more particularly, to a device for variably varying the angle of the louver in response to the variation in the temperature of diffused air at room cooling or heating time by utilizing A shape memory alloy and its characteristics.
A conventional device for altering the angle of louvers, which employs a shape memory alloy coil spring and a bias coil spring is known.
In this device, as shown in FIG. 1, louvers c, c, . . . which are respectively rotatable at pivot pins b, b, . . ., are pivotally aligned in parallel with each other at a diffuser frame a, a bias spring d and a shape memory alloy coil spring e are respectively provided between the frame a and the free end of the upper end of the louver c as well as between the free end of the lower end of the louver c and the frame a in such a manner that the free ends of the louvers c, c, . . . are connected via fine wires f, f, . . . to each other. When the device is thus constructed, the spring e is cooled by cold air g at the room cooling time, thereby elongating the spring e, and the louvers c, c, . . . are inclined by the spring d upwardly as shown in FIG. 1. The spring e is, on the other hand, heated by hot air at the room heating time, thereby inclining the louvers c, c, . . . downwardly by overcoming the tension of the spring e. Thus, the louvers are automatically altered in the direction of diffused air from the diffuser.
However, in the above-described conventional device thus constructed, automating means cannot simply be mounted at the louvers which are manually oeprated to alter the direction of diffused air. Not only is this modification work only complicated, but even new manufacture of this device takes a number of steps. Further, since the louvers c, c, . . . are connected via fine wires f, f, . . . in the conventional structure, trouble such as a disconnection feasibly occurs. In addition, the louvers of thin plates such as for an air conditioner can be readily altered in the direction of wind or air, but the louvers which are installed in a building have a large retension force, and the operation of the louvers is difficult in the conventional example of this type.